Forgiveness And Family Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kuphulu proves to Sasha that he's a differently mummy alien after coming to the Mansion, but will she give him that chance? Tickles inside! :)


**A story that came to me and I just had to do it. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Sasha and Rachel.**

* * *

**Forgiveness And Family Love**

"You sure you'll be okay while I'm at work, sis?" Rachel asked her younger sister.

"I'll be fine, Rach," Sasha said with a smile. "I've actually been meaning to get some paperwork done, so I'll do that while you're at work."

"Okay," the blonde-haired woman said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"And some of the aliens are returning tonight?"

"Yes. Water Hazard, Snare-Oh, Alien X, and Wildvine."

Sasha smiled again. "And Whammy comes homes tomorrow," she said with a dreamy look.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, and Rook and Ben too," she said. "We should make a feast for tomorrow, cause I think the others will be back tomorrow night, now that I think about it."

"That sounds like a plan," the brown-haired girl said, hugging her sister. "Be careful at work."

"I will."

Rachel headed off and Sasha went into the office to her desk and sat down, pulling out some paperwork and working on it. An hour later, it was done and she put it away in the files, turning to head out to the hallway when she heard a noise and stopped, listening before seeing someone step into the doorway and she jumped, her eyes wide.

Kuphulu looked in and saw Sasha. "Oh, Sasha," he said. "Sorry, I thought Rachel was in here."

"She headed off for work an hour ago," the brown-haired girl said. "She got called in as someone called in sick."

"Oh," the purple-eyed mummy said before looking at her. "So it's just you and me for a bit?"

Sasha swallowed hard. "Yeah," she said.

Now Kuphulu was no fool. He could see that the brown-haired girl was scared of him. "Sasha," he said, moving forward, but she moved back.

"I've...got to go take care of something," she said and quickly moved to go past him. He let her and sighed, wondering how he was going to earn her trust. He recalled when Rachel had first met him and how she had been wary, but had trusted him to follow the rules and she had stuck with him when his past reared up thanks to immature Plumbers.

He then remembered something else. When he had passed by the living room sometime back, he had seen Sasha and Whampire engaged in a playful tickle fight, though the Vladat proved the victor while making his fiancée laugh. The purple-eyed mummy lifted his head with a smile, deciding that was what he'd do. He immediately took off to find the girl.

Sasha had just finished putting in a load of laundry when she felt hands rest on her sides and she squeaked in surprise, turning to find Kuphulu behind her and he was grinning, two loose tendrils wrapping around the girl's wrists. "Sasha, I was looking for you," he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Can...Can I help you, Kuphulu?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sasha, I know you're still unsure of me," he said gently. "But I really have changed."

She nodded. "I know," she said. "You've really done well and you now have a wife-to-be and two children."

"Yes, but there's one thing I don't have."

"What's that?"

He looked at her. "Your trust," he said before grinning. "But I know how to earn it."

Sasha gulped as she saw he had a mischievous look in his eyes and she squirmed to get away, but he tied her wrists together, pulling her into a hug so that her back was to his chest and he reached around, wiggling his fingers into her stomach.

"EEEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girl laughed as she struggled to get free, but was caught in the mummy's hug and she felt her legs give out from underneath her, to which Kuphulu caught her and helped her sit down on a pile of sheets while still tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

"Nope!" He said playfully. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! I've got you! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Sasha laughed harder before coughing suddenly. Kuphulu at once stopped the tickle torture, untying the young woman and holding her in a hug as she tried to catch her breath. "Easy, I've got you, Sasha," he said soothingly, rubbing her back to help her.

She held onto him as she got her breath back and she looked up at him with a smile. "You're just a big softy like your brother, aren't you?" She asked.

The purple-eyed mummy looked bashful at that, to which the brown-haired girl smiled and suddenly recalled Rachel telling her that Kuphulu was very ticklish on his underarms and if he was tickled there, he would go into tickle paralysis. Grinning now, she crouched into a running position, ready to pounce. "Oh, Kuphulu~," she cooed.

He turned to her. "Yes?" He asked before his eyes widened at seeing she had a very mischievous look on her face. He moved to stand up, but grunted in surprise as Sasha jumped at him, knocking him down onto the sheets as her fingers went straight for his underarms.

"AAAAHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuphulu laughed out, freezing up with tickle paralysis as Sasha tickled every inch of his underarms. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope!" She said with a giggle. "You tickled me, so I'm going to tickle you back. Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHOHON'T TEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" He pleaded out through his laughter.

"Aww, are you just so ticklish you can't stand it? Huh?" She cooed at him.

Suddenly, tendrils snagged her and she gasped, but then saw more tendrils reach out and tickle Kuphulu's underarms, making him squeal and she turned to find Snare-Oh behind her and his green eyes were filled with amusement. "Well, well, what a catch," he said as he began tickling Sasha's stomach, making her squeal with laughter. "Two ticklish victims for me."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! BROHOHOHOHOHOTHER!" Kuphulu laughed out. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed out. "SNAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The green-eyed Thep Khufan cooed at them. "You're my ticklish prisoners! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Rachel entered the front door of the Mansion at that time and paused at hearing laughter and looked up to see Water Hazard, Wildvine, and Alien X standing at the laundry room door, all chuckling. Curious, she joined them and grinned at seeing Snare-Oh tickling both Sasha and Kuphulu. Her grin grew wider, to which Alien X noticed and stepped back to allow her through. Nodding to him, she entered the laundry room, sneaking up behind Snare-Oh, coming up behind him and she reached around him, tickling his stomach, to which he let out a surprised squeak before laughing, releasing Sasha and Kuphulu from the tickle fight and turning to ensare Rachel to tickle her, but she proved to be a bit quicker as she dodged to avoid getting caught before he finally caught her, tickling her stomach to make her squeal with laughter before letting her up with a chuckle.

"Well, this is a welcome sight," Water Hazard said, coming in.

"Especially after a tough mission," Wildvine said.

"Something to remind us that no matter how bad of a day, we can always count on our family," Alien X said.

"True," Snare-Oh said before smiling at Sasha and Kuphulu. "Looks like you two are best friends now."

"Yeah," Sasha said with a smile. "Your brother is just a big softy like you, Snare-Oh."

Kuphulu looked bashful at that, but felt the brown-haired girl hug him and he smiled, returning the hug before Sasha leaned closer to his ear. "By the way, I know it was Transyl making you attack me before, but I forgive you," she whispered so that only he heard her.

The purple-eyed mummy alien hugged her back gratefully. "Thank you for trusting me," he whispered in her ear so that only she heard him.

Just then, Overflow came into the laundry room and he gasped happily. "Uncle Water Hazard!" He called out, running up to his uncle, who caught him while chuckling.

"Hey, squirt," he said, hugging his nephew.

Rachel smiled. "Who's up for pizza?" She asked.

That was met with a unanimous vote and their pizza-delivering friend was soon at the door, smiling as he greeted the aliens with a wave and grinned at Rachel. "My boss was astounded when you asked for me, but he said as long as the pizza gets paid for, then he's good with that."

The blonde-haired woman chuckled. "Let us know if he gives you any grief and the aliens will pay him a visit," she said.

Laughing, he accepted the payment and waved as he drove away while everyone gathered in the living room for pizza and soda. Sasha sat next to Kuphulu, who had an arm wrapped around her in a friendly gesture as they all ate heartily and the purple-eyed mummy felt better now that he had not only earned Sasha's trust, but was also reminded that forgiveness and family love was something he could always count on with this family.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
